


Nyctophilia

by Ausp_ice



Series: Umbral [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amorphous/Barely-Existent Anatomy, Biting, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Digital Art, Kinda, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Shadow Monster Nines, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vers Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vers Upgraded Connor | RK900, Xenophilia, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Ausp_ice
Summary: Nines is an "umbral" - a being from the realm of shadows. He's been living in Connor's shadow for years, a constant, inescapable companion.Or, Connor fucks and gets fucked by his own (possessed) shadow.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Umbral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833715
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Nyctophilia

**Author's Note:**

> **Nyctophilia** , _n. An attraction to darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness._
> 
> I've drawn a few pieces of shadow monster Nines, and I've been feeling some PWP HAHA  
> I probably _could_ write a long fic with real plot, but. no motivation. too many other things I want to write.  
> That said, if you have any questions about worldbuilding or have any ideas for these two just Going at it, send them my way :>
> 
> [Here's](https://twitter.com/Au_spice/status/1265323548916068353?s=20) my thread of art/content for the shadow monster Nines AU, heh
> 
> Here's some concept art for Nines! Fullview on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Au_spice/status/1278100424898166784).  
> 
> 
> The art inline is also linked -v-

It's dark. Connor's not sure it's because it's nighttime or because of everything else. He's not even sure where he is, anymore—he has no sense of his surroundings, even though he knows they were in his apartment, in his room, on his bed. Now, there is only him and darkness, and the heat and pleasure and quiet gasps.

The darkness has a name, though. "Nines."

A few years ago, he saw a cat in an alley. It looked weak, dying. He's always been softhearted, or so he's been told, and he had barely hesitated before stepping into the alley. What he didn't expect was the cat's shadow to shiver and melt into his own, leaving the cat dead, and Connor with a figurative and literal chill seeping into him.

He left and pretended nothing had happened, of course. That lasted until he discovered he was sleepwalking, tried some jank exorcisms he found online, and found himself looking at something with his own face—only with a body of pure shadow, two sharp horns that pointed back, and icy, slitted eyes with black sclera. Not to mention the array of teeth, black and lightless, like the rest of it.

Long story short, Connor couldn't get rid of it. An umbral, it— _he_ called himself. (Not that he has a gender, really—Connor just didn't feel like calling something with his own face "it" all the time, and he said that anything was fine.)

Umbrals, he told Connor, are creatures from the realm of shadows. They can manipulate shadows and, of course, possess the shadows of living beings, gaining some influence over them. Their ability to interact with the physical world is limited, unless they join with a living being. Fortunately for Connor, they can't fully take over an unwilling mind. Unfortunately, Connor landed himself in sexual liaisons with his own possessed shadow, and he's been wanting to give in more and more.

Considering that there's no privacy from your shadow and that he definitely masturbates to relieve stress sometimes… well. Nines got involved, Connor didn't exactly refuse, and things escalated.

But it wasn't _just_ that. Whenever he started spiraling into another anxiety-fueled cycle, Nines had—comforted him. Not at first. And Connor didn't see it as such for some time—the being would just form beside him, silent. That became a hand on his shoulder. Then arms around him, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Maybe it's all a ploy to get Connor to let his guard down. But it doesn't feel that way, not really. Nines hasn't pestered Connor to let him borrow his body for months, now. They've been… comfortable.

Today, though, Connor made the possibly poor decision to bring up the possibility of penetrative sex. It's pretty much just been quick hand—or shadow—jobs, or the occasional oral. And it's been feeling less and less like simple stress relief, especially when Nines just _holds_ him, running shadowy fingers through Connor's hair, afterwards.

Connor brought it up as an afterthought, really. "Wonder what it'd be like if we actually fucked," he said, to which Nines answered, "Shall we find out?"

Which is how Connor finds himself in the position he's in now, dick buried in Nines's amorphous mass, shadowy tendrils shoving themselves in and out of his hole, Nines holding him down with more than just two hands. There are shadowy appendages grabbing his neck, his arms, squeezing his thighs, almost gently running through his hair even as Nines rides Connor with an inhuman intensity, staring into his eyes with his mouth parted, revealing his array of sharp, black teeth.

Nines doesn't breathe. He's pure shadow—he doesn't need to. Connor did ask him if he can feel pleasure, since he doesn't exactly come with parts, and he looked Connor in the eye and told him, "I feel _your_ pleasure. Your pain. Your sensations. Your body, in many ways, is mine."

It's something to think about, with Nines squeezing his cock _just_ so, with shadows filling him so fully that he feels like he can't breathe anymore. Does it count as Nines pleasuring himself? Is it masturbation if every sensation is something you bring to yourself?

"Your mind is wandering, Connor." Nines's voice is tight, like he's working to keep it from wavering. "Focus on me. Only me." He leans down, drawing his tongue across the bare skin of Connor's neck.

Connor shudders at the sensation. Nines's body is neither hot nor cold, though the physical properties range from smoky and intangible, to solid, smooth and glassy, to viscous, oily. The last part certainly helps with how Nines is fucking his hole, sliding in like some kind of living liquid, stretching him further than he thought was ever possible.

And then the mass pushing inside him shoves itself even deeper, so deep it feels like he's choking on it, and both Connor and Nines let out a moan as Nines squeezes tightly around his length, pulling him over the edge. He comes into Nines's mass, and the being shudders, grip tightening all over Connor's body, a wet, pulsing feeling inside him as Nines's entire body seems to liquify for a moment.

He might be imagining it, but it feels like Nines became a little more tangible—but the thought barely passes through his mind before Nines is moving again, squeezing his softening dick, shoving himself deeper, deeper into him, and it's so much, so much, too much at once. "N-nines," he whines. His vision is blurry, not that he could see much in the first place. Tears?

"More," the umbral growls against Connor's neck, voice gaining an echoing quality—unnatural, inhuman—and Connor wonders if he's bit off more than he can chew. _"More,"_ Nines whispers again, and it's all Connor can do to just whimper as the stimulation turns to pleasure once more, cock hardening inside Nines's body.

The being pulls himself completely out of Connor's hole, suddenly, and it feels like his entire abdomen has been emptied of everything. Just as suddenly, the mass rams itself back inside.

He barely recognizes the choked scream coming out of himself as his back arches off of whatever surface he's on at the moment. A mattress, when they started, but the only thing Connor can make sense of at the moment is that he's completely wrapped in Nines, letting himself be taken, fucking and being fucked by his own possessed shadow.

Connor can barely move, with the grip Nines has on every part of his body. He jerks his arms involuntarily at the stimulation as Nines rams into him again and again, but they barely budge an inch. With a thrill of fear, he realizes that Nines can do anything he wants right now, and there's nothing Connor can do to stop him.

Rather than that being a turn-off, though, Connor can't help the low moan tumbling out of his lips at the thought.

Nines chuckles lowly. "Do you like that?" he murmurs against Connor's neck. "That you are completely powerless right now, at the mercy of something that could," he thrusts his mass deeper into Connor, making him gasp, "destroy you in an instant?"

Connor jerks his hips up at the thought, breath hitching, but Nines only squeezes him tightly at the base of his cock at the same time he clenches around Connor's length in a way that makes him nearly sob at the sensation. Connor keeps jerking his hips up, chasing stimulation, even as it grows painful from the vice grip at the base.

And then he can't move at all, when more hands melt out of the shadows to hold him tightly against the ground. Nines stops his movements, both on Connor's cock and in his ass, and then he sits up, watching Connor shake and shiver and whimper, fruitlessly tugging at his shadowy restraints. "Answer me, Connor," he says, deliberately squeezing Connor's cock as he does.

"Y-yes," Connor manages, "yes, yes, please, please, _take me,_ I need—I need—"

Another hand gently runs through his hair, and Nines leans back down, the two arms where human arms should be running up Connor's chest to settle on his shoulders. "I've got you," he says, and he loosens the grip at the base of Connor's cock at the same time he shoves his mass so deep inside Connor it feels like it's dripping out of his mouth, and he can't tell if that actually is the case or if it's just his own saliva as he _screams,_ and he feels a sharp pain on his neck, and he can't move, it's so much, so much pain and pleasure and sensation and _Nines_ and he's coming again, spilling himself into Nines's void, mind going completely blank.

[ ](https://twitter.com/Au_spice/status/1278519541165772802)

When he finally regains some semblance of awareness, he notices that he has his left hand on Nines's head, curled loosely around one of his horns. He feels distant and fuzzy and comfy and sleepy, despite the fact that Nines seems to have his teeth buried in Connor's neck. The metallic smell of blood is in the air, and when Nines unlatches himself to sit up, Connor can see the red of his own blood all over Nines's mouth.

Nines reaches forward, brushing his hand over Connor's bloodied neck. It doesn't hurt, strangely enough, but the shadowy hand does come away covered in red, before Nines seems to shift his properties, letting the blood slide off his palm, repelled by the surface as oil is to water. He then leans down, watching Connor's face, before pressing their lips together. Connor thinks he feels something move inside him, up his throat and into Nines's mouth. Maybe his thought that Nines shoved his mass through his entire body wasn't entirely wrong, after all—the thought makes Connor shiver, and he closes his eyes.

The weight on top of him seems to sink _into_ him, vanishing into nothing, and Connor opens his eyes to find himself alone in bed, naked, bleeding sluggishly, staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds, his body starts moving on its own, and part of himself feels like he should be alarmed—Nines had never been able to take over his body while awake—but his floaty mind only regards the fact with something like, 'Oh.'

Nines doesn't do anything nefarious, though. He walks them to the bathroom, turning on the light once they're inside so they can look in the mirror. Connor looks like, well, a mess. His hair is disheveled, there are tear tracks on his face, trails of saliva running out of his mouth. His throat is covered in a set of teeth marks, the wound appearing worse due to how much the blood has been smeared all over his neck.

There are hand- and tendril-shaped bruises all over his body. His arms, his legs, his hips, everywhere.

Nines lifts a hand and hovers it over Connor's neck. After a few moments, a black substance starts to bleed out of the wounds, instead, before the flow stops, and Connor sees the wounds start to close right before his eyes. Just enough so that he's no longer bleeding out—he can still see the marks, and he thinks they might scar. Might have to wear more turtlenecks.

That done, Nines turns on the shower and steps inside, carefully cleaning off Connor's body, minding the bruises. Not that Connor seems to be able to register pain at the moment. Maybe Nines can feel it, though?

Connor thinks he phazes out for a while, because the next thing he knows, he's climbing back into bed, lights off. Sensations are slowly coming back to him, and he feels, if nothing else, _sore._

The shadows twist and bend, and Nines is lying next to him again, a hand in Connor's hair. He starts lightly carding his claws across Connor's scalp, and Connor sighs contentedly, turning sideways to wrap an arm around Nines's torso. "We should do that again sometime," he mumbles.

Nines's fingers pause. "Are you not afraid of me? Of what I can do to you?"

"Mm… sure I am. Just… I like you more. Worth it…"

The being laughs, and Connor feels a pressure on the top of his head. A kiss?

"Very well, Connor. But for now, rest."

Connor can do nothing but obey, allowing himself to sink into the familiar comfort of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on social media:  
> Deviantart: [Ausp-ice](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice)  
> Tumblr: [ausp-ice](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram: [ausp.icium](https://www.instagram.com/ausp.icium/)  
> Twitter: [Ausp_ice](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice) / NSFW: [Au_spice](https://twitter.com/Au_spice)
> 
> I'm also in [Detroit: New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server! I have my own channel if you'd like to yell at me or just talk.


End file.
